Sigh
by ParodyPrincipe4
Summary: "Let me take your sighs and replace it with joy and happiness." The angel said to me. Man.. I would give anything to get rid of this stupid mannerism... But.. I found more than just joy when I gave him my sighs. Song Parody of 'Sigh' by Rin Kagamine. One-shot. UkUs/UsUk. COZ AS LONG AS THEY'RE TOGETHER, IT DOESN'T MATTER.


**A/N: Urgh.. haven't finished my pending 'Maple, Tea, Pasta, Hello Kitty and Manga'.. But Di is just a One-shot~! Alfred's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song 'Sigh' by Rin Kagamine.  
**

* * *

**~SIGH~**

* * *

*SPECIAL ENTRY*

I'm Alfred F. Jones. Nice ta see ya! Hey, Journal, This page(s) is veeeeeeery important so make sure that it is protected, okay? Good.

I have a mannerism. Everyone has one unless you're like Tony. Ya know. An alien? Coz ya know. He's this awesome comic character that I made and he's really cool coz he got all the high-tech gadgets and all. Ooh! He got this super cool spaceship too! And…. Err… I think we're getting off topic.

So, yeah.. I got this weird mannerism and that is sighing. I know. Really weird. Anyway, I was having a normal day. I went to the park coz I got nothing better to do. Mattie confiscated my video games and took my wallet so I can't buy any sweets. Coz he's so mean like that. I mean he gets to eat all the pancakes and maple syrup he wants! And I'm older than him… It's just a minute but it still counts!

Err.. Okay, I'll try to focus now.. Ehem.. Yeah, I was at the park and saw the playground. I sighed. There was no one there. The children are off somewhere and the dating people are there too. Weird, huh? I sat on the swing and swung back and forth. I sighed again. I don't know. I am upset about getting nothing to do but that's not a reason why I should sigh every ten seconds. I looked up at the sky and watched the cloud roll by and sighed again. I wished that I could stop sighing all the time. Somehow, I wanted to do something else with my mouth than sigh. Then he appeared.

A man wearing a white toga and golden sandals. He have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen in my whole life and the largest eyebrows I've ever seen in my whole life.. huh.. I think I wrote that twice.. It look really cute on him though… Anyway, The shocking thing is he have wings and a halo! I'm not that dumb to not think that he was an angel since he was flying three feet from the ground! No wires are attached to him, trust me. He did look very familiar though.

"You're.. an angel?" I asked him.

He chuckled and nodded. "Why, Yes.. Yes, I am."

I bit my lower lip, not that I was afraid, of course. "I-I'm not dead, right?" I did not stutter.

The angel shook his head. "No.. You're not, my dear.."

I sighed. "Why're you here, then? Why can I see you?"

The angel smiled beautifully at me. "I want you to see me.. I also have to take something from you and give you something in return.."

I blinked. "What's that?"

The angel reached out his hand to me and caressed my face. And, no, I was not blushing. "I want you to give me your sighs… And I will replace them with joy and laughter."

I gasped. "You.. can do that?"

He nodded. "But, of course.. I am an angel.."

I tilted my head. "How can I give you my sighs?"

He smiled. "Close your eyes.."

I blinked and did what he said. Suddenly,I felt some wind around me. I opened my eyes to see what's happening. And there it was. A paradise. A field of blue, white and red roses surrounded me. It took my breath away and smiled. "Wow.."

The angel appeared in front of me and smiled. "You're finally smiling.. A true smile.."

My eyes widened and reached for my smiling lips. I.. blushed then I saw his cheeks turn pink.

The wind blew hardly and softly at the same time. I never knew that it was possible then I saw the colors of blue, white and red rose petals fly in the air and danced around the both of us. Then, he showed me a teddy bear and gave it to me. Then I saw a blue moon and the bright stars at the same sky then there were fireworks.

The colors were bursting so magically. I reached my hand out to them while my other arm is clutching on the teddy bear that the angel gave to me. I wanted to touch them. The fireworks. A spark from the fireworks landed on my hand. It tickled my palm then I giggled. I looked at the beautiful yellow spark and showed it to the angel.

"Look! Look! So beautiful!" I tugged his arm.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes.. Yes it is.. Here.." His hand covered my palm then he removed it afterwards.

I looked at my palm and saw a candy. I laughed. "That's neat! How did you do that~?"

The angel simply smiled and ruffled my hair.

I blushed and giggled at the contact. Manly giggle.

He showed me other things.. The stars, constellations, the bright blue, sunny sky, the vast open sea and many other beautiful things that I forgot. The things that bring me joy.

I looked at the angel. "Hey, I dunno what to call you and I dun' wanna call you Angel."

The angel looked back at me and tilted his head to the side. "Your point is?"

I pouted. Manly pout. "I wanna know your name! What is it?"

He smiled at me. "My name.. Angels and saints in heaven call me Gabriel… But.. My name was Arthur once."

I blinked. "Arthur..?"

By that time, I knew that it was very familiar. Then it hit me. Like a brick hit to my face, bucket fell on my head and a newspaper smacked at me. Arthur Kirkland. A man from my forgotten memory.

* * *

When I was ten years old, me and my family moved into an apartment. I met Arthur Kirkland. He was on the floor right above ours. He's very kind. He gave me sweets, scones (even though they are burned), scarf and even a painting of me. I called him big brother. I was very fond of him and.. Felt a very strange feeling in my stomach whenever I think of him. I felt very warm and happy when I'm with him. It felt like.. I don't want to be his little brother anymore.. I want to be more.. It felt like.. I can't live a day without him. So, I see him every day. But one day, I got angry with him. He kept a secret from me. I learned it when saw him sprawled on the floor of his apartment. I called my mom and she immediately called the ambulance. I visited him every day, not wanting to leave his side ever. Then the doctors came in and Arthur made me go outside but I stayed by the door. I heard their conversation. The only thing that the doctor said that I understood back then was Arthur having a Lung cancer and it is on stage 4. What's worse is, it is incurable. I slammed the door opened. I was crying and I screamed at him. "Arthur, you jerk! I hate you!" Then I ran away.

When I was running, I knew that I wanted to scream. "Why didn't you tell me?! I love you! I don't want you to leave me alone! Don't die! For my sake!" But I know it was very illogical and embarrassing to say that so I ran and ran. The next few weeks, I didn't visit him. He stayed at the hospital and I spent my days locked up in my room. At night, I was crying very hard until I fall asleep.

One day, I know that I have to gather myself and go to the hospital to visit him. When I did, I saw small tube wires connecting to his arms and mouth. I tried to stop myself from crying and brought him flowers.

Instead of getting upset at what I did, he smiled at me. "I thought.. you are still.. angry at me.. I'm.. glad.." He breathed out.

My eyes widened. He's not angry? He's not nagging about my manners that day? I held back a hiccup and a tear. How could he be like that? I felt my chest tighten as I smiled at him forcefully. "Of course! I'm the hero! A hero could forgive anyone!"

Arthur chuckled but it turned into a cough. "I'm.. so lucky.. to be acquainted to.. a cute hero like you.."

I grinned. "Of course you are! Am not cute though.."

He chuckled and reached a hand out to me.

I blinked and held his hand. It was very cold. It almost froze mine. I became stiff and gritted my teeth. He can't be dying.. Can he?

He gripped on my hand. "Alfred… You.. are my first.. and last true friend.. I'll.. always love you.. with all my heart.."

I bit my lower lip. Love? Me? That can't be possible. My feelings must not be reciprocated. But.. If he loves me.. I.. I lost it. I started sniffing. Then it turned into sobbing. Then to wailing. "No! Arthur, no! Please! I love you too! Big brother! No!"

I held his hand tighter, desperately transferring my heat to him. When I knew that it was not working, I breathed hot air to his hand. I wanted his hand to be warm again. I was so desperate.

Arthur squeezed my hand as well. "My dear…. Alfred… My sweet.. Alfred.. So hopeless.. Don't wor..ry.. You'll see me again…"

I shook my head. "No.. Artie.. Arthur… No.."

I suddenly felt his grip loosen. My eyes widened once more and looked at him. His eyes are now closed and he have a small smile on his face. I gasped and shook his shoulders. "Arthur…? Arthur? Arthur?!" By that time, I was shaking him violently. The nurses came in and pulled me away from Arthur then out of the room. I was screaming and kicking, trying to get away from them and get in the room where Arthur is in but the doctor came out. He told me and Arthur's parents that they did everything they could to save Arthur but he died. I didn't know what happened next. My world was black. When I woke up, was in a hospital room then.. I forgot everything about Arthur.. I don't know what really happened but maybe.. because it was because of all the sadness and hunger getting into my head.

"Aah… So you finally remember?" I heard Arthur say beside me.

I felt my hot tears roll down my cheeks. My hands reached for them and I looked at them on my hand. I looked at Arthur.  
I was surprised when I saw him hugging me. He buried my face into his chest. "You see… You were not sighing the whole time.. You were trying to make me warm." He pulled away and smiled gently at me. "At least I have returned the favor to you, my dear, sweet Alfred.. I always remained and will always remain in here.." He placed his hand above my chest where my heart is located. "I will never leave you.. As long as you still love me, my dear… I'm happy to where you are now.. And I'm happy to witness all of it.."

I hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let him go but I should. "Thank you, Artie.. Please wait for me… I love you."

He placed his lips lightly on forehead. "I will." With that, he disappeared into thin air. I don't know how long I was standing there but when I came into my senses, I wiped my tears away and laughed.

Arthur was with me all this time. And he still is.

* * *

**A/N: I found this song recently and my hands where itching to reaching keyboard and type. I'm that kind of person. That's why, I need inspiration to write the sequels and other chappies in mah stories TT_TT**


End file.
